Scary Logos Throw Root Beer at Caroline0204 and Get Grounded
Characters S from Hell -Eric V of Doom - Brian Klasky Csupo Robot - Kidaroo MGM - Wise Guy CTW Sparks - Julie WGBH - Salli BND - Scary Voice Caroline0204 - Diesel S from Hell's dad - Diesel S from Hell's mom - Kimberly V of Doom's dad - Diesel V of Doom's mom - Jennifer Klasky Csupo Robot's dad -Professor Klasky Csupo Robot's mom -Emma MGM's dad - Simon MGM's mom - Allison CTW Sparks' dad - Alan CTW Sparks' mom - Catherine WGBH's dad - Diesel WGBH's mom - Salli BND's dad - Steven BND's mom - Susan Plot The scary logos get in so much trouble for throwing root beer at Caroline0204. Transcript S from Hell: Hi, I'm Screen Gems S from Hell. V of Doom: I'm Viacom V of Doom. Klasky Csupo Robot: I'm Klasky Csupo Robot. MGM: I'm MGM. CTW Sparks: I'm CTW Sparks. WGBH: I'm WGBH. BND: And I'm BND and we're the scary logos. S from Hell: I'm going to throw root beer at Caroline0204. V of doom: Me too. Klasky Csupo Robot: Me 3. MGM: Me 4. CTW Sparks: Me 5. WGBH: Me 6. BND: And me 7. (all throw root beer) Caroline0204: Hey! Who did that? S from Hell: We did. Caroline0204: Oh my God! Screen Gems S from Hell, V of Doom, Klasky Csupo, MGM, CTW Sparks, WGBH, and BND, how dare you throw root beer at me! That's it! I'm taking all of you to your parents! (at home) S from Hell's dad: S from Hell! V of Doom's dad: V of Doom! Klasky Csupo Robot's dad: Klasky Csupo Robot! MGM's dad: MGM! CTW Sparks' dad: CTW Sparks! WGBH's dad: WGBH! BND's dad: BND! S from Hell's dad: How dare you throw root beer at Caroline0204! You weren't supposed to do that at all! V of Doom's dad: How dare you throw root beer at Caroline0204! You weren't supposed to do that at all! Klasky Csupo Robot's dad: How dare you throw root beer at Caroline0204! You weren't supposed to do that at all! MGM's dad: How dare you throw root beer at Caroline0204! You weren't supposed to do that at all! CTW Sparks' dad: How dare you throw root beer at Caroline0204! You weren't supposed to do that at all! WGBH's dad: How dare you throw root beer at Caroline0204! You weren't supposed to do that at all! BND's dad: How dare you throw root beer at Caroline0204! You weren't supposed to do that at all! S from Hell's mom: Your father is right S from Hell! V of Doom's mom: Your father is right V of Doom! Klasky Csupo Robot's mom: Your father is right Klasky Csupo Robot! MGM's mom: Your father is right MGM! CTW Sparks' mom: Your father is right CTW Sparks! WGBH's mom: Your father is right WGBH! BND's mom: Your father is right BND! Throwing root beer at people is the wrong choice and you all have to learn your lessons! S from Hell: But mom and dad, I'm sorry. V of Doom: I agree with the Screen Gems logo. Klasky Csupo Robot: Me too. MGM: Me 3. CTW Sparks: Me 4. WGBH: Me 5. BND: Me 6. S from Hell's dad: No, sorries won't work! You are grounded grounded grounded! Go to your rooms now! S from Hell (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! V of Doom (running upstairs): Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Klasky Csupo Robot (Running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! MGM (Running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CTW Sparks (running upstairs): Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah! WGBH (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! BND (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:Grounded Stuff